Snow Day
by redsandman99
Summary: James's hatred for the cold is notorious. A day in the snow with Mindy though might be enough to get him to reconsider it.


**Just a little idea that popped into my head the other day that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Just a little Jamie Doll cuteness for the fuck of it. **

…

Amber's eyes opened as the first rays of sunlight streamed in through her window. She yawned and sat up, smiling excitedly as she saw the frost on her window sparkling in the sunlight. She and the rest of her family were in their new mansion in Montana. They lived nearly an hour away from the tiny town of Harlowtown, populated by hicks that didn't really like them and thought they were Morman because of all the kids James and Mindy had. They didn't really care too much though. Mindy had always dreamed of having a house out in Montana and now they had it. They still had all their other houses that they could come and go from as they pleased. For now though, they were happy there and Montana delivered something Las Vegas and Malibu couldn't: an actual winter with snow.

She tossed her covers back and ran over to the window. It had started snowing late yesterday afternoon and it still hadn't let up in the slightest. She tried to just look out the window but it was too frosted over to see anything. She had to open it to see the nearly two feet of snow that was now covering the ground. Her whole face lit up and she stared at it for a moment longer before an extra cold gust of wind made her shut the window once more and scamper over to her closet so she could start getting dressed. She didn't know about anyone else but she sure as hell was getting out there to play as fast as she possibly could-and especially before James figured out that's what she wanted to do. She had heard his grumbling about the cold just yesterday and had experienced firsthand his version of bundling up when they had to go out into the cold. She was almost afraid to see how nuts he would go with it now that there was snow on the ground.

…

"Mmmm Jamie!" Mindy gasped as James drove himself deeper into her. He had woken up to her playing with his dick in his sleep and had immediately rolled her over so he could fuck her through the bed. Little Vanessa was asleep in her bassinet, unaware of what Mommy and Daddy were doing. James's lips traveled all over Mindy, going from her lips, her jaw, her throat…he couldn't stop kissing her. Of course, it wasn't like he was trying or wanted to really. He loved kissing her and he knew that she loved kissing him, which made him love kissing her all the more.

"You like it when I fuck you like this Baby Doll?" Sucking on her lower lip he thrusted faster, his hands running over her chest to squeeze and knead on her breasts as he did so. His bangs hung down his face, nearly touching hers as he laid over her. "Huh Baby Doll? You like it when I fuck you like this?"

"I love it Jamie." She dug her nails into his back, raking them down to make him hiss in pleasure. "Harder Jamie."

"Harder Baby Doll?" He began thrusting faster, making her throw her head back and moan. "How's that Baby Doll? Does that feel good?"

"Yeah!" One hand went up to his hair to pull on it while the other reached down to cup his balls and squeeze them. He moaned into her mouth and thrusted faster, reaching down in between their bodies to rub her clit until they both came. Panting for breath, he kissed her slowly, loving every single second of this and not wanting to get out of bed at all for the day.

"Daddy! Mommy! Daddy Daddy Mommy Mommy!"

Thorn and Scarlett's yelling gave James just enough time to reluctantly pull out of Mindy and settle down beside her, just getting the covers over their naked bodies before the twins burst in. "Have you seen it?" Thorn asked excitedly. "Have you seen it have you seen it?"

"Seen what?" Mindy asked, resting her head on James's chest and pouting her lips. She didn't exactly appreciate getting her Jamie time interrupted.

"The snow!" Scarlett trotted over to the window and opened it, letting in the cold which made James freak.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" James leaned out of the bed long enough to snatch up Vanessa and get her under the safety of the covers before snuggling up to Baby Doll. "Close it close it close it!"

"Why? You haven't looked at the snow yet!"

"And I won't ever be able too if you give us all hypothermia and we DIE!"

"…And you wonder where SHE got it from," Mindy said as she pointed to Scarlett, referring to her drama queen ways.

"Oohhhhh it's not just me my darling love of my life." James quickly nommed on her cheek and then gave Scarlett a pleading look. "And the thought of us all getting hypothermia and dying is NOT overdramatic so please close the damn window before I turn into an ice cube."

"You wouldn't be an ice cube Daddy," Scarlett informed him as she did close the window. "You would be an iceBERG!"

"Yeah!" Thorn agreed. "You're too big to be a cube Daddy."

"Cube, berg…whatever I am I'm fucking cold now." James literally pulled the blankets over himself, Mindy and Vanessa, actually shivering as he tried to reclaim his warmth. It was well below freezing outside, which was a complete shock to his system. He had been born and bred in the desert. The extreme heat was what he was used to, not any bit of cold that didn't come from his anemic wife.

"Ohhhh Jamie." Shaking her head Mindy kissed him and frowned. "You promised to go out and play in the snow yesterday. Remember?"

James sighed as he did in fact remember that. He had tried to resist at first but that had failed when she waved her tits in his face and gave him a blowjob. Seduction in its finest form. He couldn't resist her in the first place, so that had really sealed the deal. "I remember my dear. I remember VERY well." He kissed her and brushed the tip of his nose against hers. "And I will. Once I'm properly layered up of course."

Mindy smirked and poked the tip of his nose lightly. "You actually putting MORE clothes on? I never thought I'd see THAT."

"Yeah well we've never been to the Artic before."

"It's NOT the Artic Daddy it's MONTANA!" Thorn got up on the bed and smacked the top of James's head. "Now are we going to play or not?"

"After breakfast."

"Awww why not BEFORE?"

"Because we need to eat. I'll be damned if I'm going to turn into an iceberg on an empty stomach."

…

_Cheers to the freakin' weekend_

_I drink to that (yeah yeah)_

_Oh let the Jameson sink in_

_I drink to that (yeah yeah)_

_Don't let the bastards get you down_

_Turn it around with another round_

_There's a party at the bar_

_Everybody put your glasses up_

_And I drink to that_

"Nothing like starting your day with a song about getting drunk," James commented from his spot at the table. He had put on the warmest sweater he could find and a pair of jeans before literally taking the comforter off his and Mindy's bed and rolling himself up like a burrito in it. It wasn't the easiest way to walk around, especially down the stairs. He had managed it though, and only unraveled himself long enough to snatch up Elizabeth and Aiden and then wrap them up in his fortress of blankets with him. He hadn't had Vanessa since it was determined to be not safe to walk with her down the stairs wrapped up the way he was so Mindy had taken her and then handed her off to Natalya, who was visiting for a couple of days. She was going to be taking Connor with her to travel for a few weeks and Cooper was possibly going with her, which James was all for. If he couldn't be dead then out of the house would suit him fine.

"Oh yeah. I couldn't think of a better way if I tried," Nattie added as she fed Vanessa her bottle. Taylor and the twins were helping Mindy cook breakfast while Chelsea sat next to James, hugging Stickers and Fievel by their neck. It was surprising that Amber hadn't come down yet but they figured she was upstairs and would be coming soon so they didn't think much of it yet.

"It's better than Jamie's music," Mindy said, looking back at him and poking her tongue between her teeth. "You would not believe the stuff he listens to. If it wasn't for me he would REALLY be lost in the world of music."

Natalya snickered at that. "You're showing him the ropes?"

"Well SOMEONE has too. Sometimes he is a good boy and gets with it and other times he is bad and I have to punish him."

"And I'm sure it teaches him a lesson," Natalya said, more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She gave James quite the look as she said it, and of course he had no shame on his face at all.

The back door opened and Amber, Connor and Snoopy came in, all three of them soaking wet. "Pumpkin!" James shook his head. "When did you go out there?"

"Little while ago," Amber answered, taking off her gloves off and shaking some of the snow off of them. "Connor started a snowball fight so I had to annihilate him."

"You did not ANNIHILATE me!" Connor denied. "I got you GOOD I did!"

"I got you BETTER!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Let's save this argument for when you're both not SOAKED to the damn bone," James said, intervening before it spiraled completely out of control. "Get upstairs and put on dry clothes before you get sick."

Amber rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek as she passed him. "It's JUST snow Daddy. It's not going to kill us all."

"Nooo that's what the cold is for!" he yelled after her. He put Aiden and Elizabeth in their high chairs and went over to the cupboard so he could start getting cups out.

"What are you doing Daddy?" Thorn asked.

"Making hot chocolate," he replied. Connor and Amber were going to need it so he figured he should just make some for everyone while he was at it.

Taylor watched him make the hot chocolate while still wrapped up in the blanket. "You know, you're REALLY going to be in for a rude awakening when you actually GO outside."

"Oh god we'll never shut him up," Natalya said, shaking her head at him. "I remember being on a road trip with him one time in the middle of winter and our car broke down. For like three hours after he complained about how the cold "scarred him for life" and that "he was never going to be the same again". It was ridiculous."

"Daddy's ridiculous in general," Amber said wisely as she came back into the kitchen. "But we accept him for who he is and love him anyway."

"Thanks Pumpkin." James handed her her mug of hot chocolate and kissed the top of her head. "I love you guys too."

Natalya smiled at that for a second before shaking her head once more. "How did you even get convinced to go outside in this?"

"Do you REALLY want to know?" Mindy asked with a giggle.

"Yeah Nattie," James said with a smirk. "Do you REALLY want to know?"

"…Not really now that you say it like that."

"Because I can give you a demonstration of sorts…" James discarded the blanket and trotted out of the room, leaving them all sorts of confused. The confusion wasn't cleared when he returned a few minutes later, two of the kids' bouncy balls stuff up his shirt and trotting in on his knees, flipping around his hair Mindy style and giving Mindy his most seductive look. "Jaaaamie," he purred, wrapping his arms around Mindy's waist and batting his eyes. He was doing his best to imitate Mindy's high pitched Canadian accent. "Won't you PLEASE come out and play with us in the snow? I'll make it worth your while I promise…" He leaned down and rubbed his chest against Mindy while his fingers danced around the waistband of her sweatpants.

Mindy just stared at him incredulously, as did everyone else. What the hell could even be said to this? Cooper walked into the room at the moment and stared at James for a few seconds, taking in the sight of him on his knees with makeshift fake tits and just walked right back out of the room without another word. He didn't even want to know.

"See?" Amber said as she looked away from her parents and to Natalya. "Ridiculous."

…

"Jamie!" Mindy bounced up and down excitedly, waving for James to catch up with her. Natalya was inside with Vanessa, Aiden and Elizabeth, playing babysitter so Taylor could go outside and enjoy herself. Their 15,000 square foot home had 3,000 acres of land for them to do anything they wanted on and it included a ski slope, which they were all going to hit soon enough. Connor had run off with Snoopy, who was always game for trying to catch snowballs like they were tennis balls. The girls were making snowmen and snow angels with Taylor while Mindy was just running around, doing cartwheels and kicking snow at James to watch him try to dodge it. "I'm gonna GET you Jamie! Me and the snow are going to GET you!"

"Noooooooooooo…." Shaking his head James dodged another kick of snow directed at him. He was literally bundled up as much as he possibly could be. A pair of snow pants were tucked into his boots along with his jeans, another sweater on top of the first one, the warmest coat he could find, three pairs of gloves, a hat, the hood of the coat pulled up, a scarf and a pair of goggles to protect his eyes from the stinging wind. Like Amber said he was being ridiculous, but nobody had been able to sway him on this layers matter, not even Mindy. "You shall not get me. No snow shall pass through my barriers."

"Oh yeah?" Mindy scooped some snow up into her hands and threw it at him as hard as she could. It hit his chest, which was so well protected that he didn't feel it at all. Frowning, she grabbed another snowball and threw it at his face. He managed to get his arm up to block it just in time.

"Baby Doll!" He got a snowball of his own and chucked it at her. She easily dodged him and fired back with two more of her own. He managed to avoid the first one but the second hit him right upside his hooded head. "Hey!"

"HA!" Mindy pointed to him and laughed obnoxiously. "I got you! Headshot means I win! I win I win I-WAHH!" James managed to nail her real good with a snowball she hadn't even seen coming. "JAMIE! I said I WON!"

"That fight maybe." He got her again, smirking underneath his scarf. "But you shall not win this war!"

"Wanna BET?"

"Go Mommy!" Amber and Scarlett yelled. The snowman making had come to a halt with the emergence of this snowball "war".

"Go Daddy!" Thorn and Chelsea countered.

The snowballs went flying fast and furious, now that it was officially war. They chased each other all over the place, occasionally ducking behind the forts Connor had built earlier for cover. James could easily throw farther than Mindy but she was faster and not afraid to take a few hits to get him back. Add in the fact that his gloves were all starting soak through despite how many he had on and he couldn't make his snowballs quite as fast as he needed to because of it. The cold was definitely starting to get to him.

Gathering up the biggest snowball she could make, Mindy charged at him full speed. He managed to catch her by the waist and spun her around, not realizing what she was doing until she yanked his scarf down and smashed the snow right against his face. Yelping in shock he fell back, landing with her on top of him in the snow. "Take THAT Jamie!" Grabbing more snow she pelted him right in the face and even started trying to rip at his coat so she could put it down his shirt. "I won I won I saided I WON!"

"Okay okay okay you WIN! You win Baby Doll you win!" It was hard for him to get that out on account of him choking on the snow.

Mindy threw up her hands and let out a victory cry of sorts before trying to get up and go away. He didn't let her go though. After quickly wiping the snow off his face he snagged her by the waist and pulled her into a bear hug. "Don't l-leave me Baby Doll. I'm c-c-cold." His teeth were chattering really hard now and he couldn't make them stop.

"Well it's YOUR fault," she informed him. "I saided I won and you kept throwing shit at me. Now let go."

"Nooooo Baby Doll." He shook his head and held on to her more tightly. "I got carried away I was just playing." He rubbed his now freezing nose against hers, pouting his lips at her. "I'm sorry. You win Baby Doll you always do."

"Do not be a kissass Jamie it will not work."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

"How about making it up to you? I could do that."

"With your penis? I do not THINK so. You are not getting any after THAT."

"Wanna bet?" Trying to keep himself from shivering even though he was freezing to the bone, he got back up to his feet with her still in his arms. "I can make you forget all about this in about five seconds."

"Can not." She tried to wriggle free, which only made him throw her over his shoulder and smack her ass. "Hey! HEY! Put me down! Jamie Paul you put me down!"

"Never!" He smacked her ass again, chuckling when he felt her punching at his back. "Never ever ever ever."

She growled and beat her fists against his back some more, but it didn't do any good. He easily got her inside and he kicked the door shut behind them. Mindy made another attempt to wiggle free but he just pushed her up against the wall and slammed his lips against hers, demanding to be kissed back. She beat her fist against his chest in one last attempt to resist but started kissing him back once he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they made out for several minutes, their bodies quickly heating back up. Mindy ripped the goggles off James's face and made as quick of work of their layers as they could, having to work much harder on his than they did on hers. "Christ Jamie what the hell did you put on?" she grumbled at him.

"Well I didn't want to get cold…" They finally managed to get him properly stripped and then kissed again. She tried to reach down to stroke his cock but he shook his head and got down on his knees instead, putting her legs up over his shoulder and keeping her back pressed against the wall as he started licking at her already soaked pussy.

"Jamie!" Moaning loudly she grabbed his hair and held his head on to her as tightly as she could. He licked her eagerly, sucking and playing with her clit while two fingers slid inside of her and rubbed against her walls. "Jamie Jamie Jamie oohh fuck!" Sighing happily she watched him go, wrapping her legs around him so tightly he couldn't move his head even if he wanted to. Not that he was looking to do it. Instead he kept his mouth right on her clit, sucking, nipping and licking until she came. He wasn't done yet though. He sucked her juices off his fingers before sliding his tongue inside of her, fucking her nice and deep with it.

"James!" Mindy rocked her hips against James's mouth desperately, arching her back and moaning as he moved his tongue faster. His hands stayed on her waist to help hold her steady against the wall. His cock was rock hard, just begging to be inside her. He ignored it for the time being, concentrating on fucking her with his tongue until his face was drenched in her juices once more.

"Want you to fuck me…"

Smirking at that, he licked her clean before standing back up and slamming his cock inside of her. They both moaned loudly and they kissed hungrily as he began to thrust. "Fuck you're so wet for me Baby Doll." He kissed her more deeply, cupping a breast in her hand and squeezing it.

"I'm always wet for you Jamie." Mindy pulled on his longish hair and kissed the beauty mark that was on his throat. He had claimed to never really notice it but she just loved it. She arched her chest into his hand, moaning as he rolled her nipples with his fingers.

"I know you are Baby Doll." He kissed her again, moaning into her mouth as she dug her nails into his shoulders. "And I love it so much." He thrusted a bit faster, squeezing her other breast as he did so.

"Mmmm Jamie faster." Mindy moved her hips to urge him on. "Fuck me faster Jamie please."

James happily obliged her, making sure to thrust as deeply in her as he could. "How's that Baby Doll? That fast enough for you?"

"Yeah!" Mindy kissed him hard, moaning and whimpering into his mouth. "Like that Jamie. That's so perfect like that baby."

James put his face in the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking on her cool pale skin. He wanted to just keep going all day long just like that but eventually the need to cum started to override that. Three of his fingers began rubbing her clit in fast circles and she nearly screamed his name as she came, digging her nails deeper into his shoulder as they milked their shared orgasms for all they were worth.

"Jamie…" petting his face they kissed once again. "I love you Jamie."

"I love you more Baby Doll." He kissed her once more before looking down at their coats and smirking. "You know…we never did hit the slopes like you wanted to. We should go do that."

Mindy looked at him in surprise. "You want to go back outside? In the cold?"

"Sure, why not?"

The surprised look turned into a more skeptical one. "Are you planning something?"

"Me? Noooo never." He was trying hard to look so innocent but the twinkle in his eye told her he was indeed up to something.

"Are you SURE? Because I do not think you are being totally honest."

"I have no plans in my head other than how we're going to warm back up once we come inside." He gave her his most charming grin and nuzzled her face. "I find that to be the best part about this cold bullshit."

"We should get warmer again before we go back out," Mindy said, nodding quite seriously.

"Yeah I think so too…"

…

About an hour later they ventured back outside, walking hand in hand. They were starting to head towards the kids. About halfway to them though, James got a case of the monkeyshines and picked her up by the waist and sent them crashing right on to a pile of snow Connor had made. He took the brunt of the impact but they both still got soaked. "JAMIE!"

"I didn't plan it," James said innocently. He was shivering like a mother fucker but he still gave her a boyish grin. "That was completely spontaneous." He laughed as she whacked him upside the head and then caught her wrist and gave her a big kiss.


End file.
